


Not You

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: When RG is sent to the hospital after a heist gone wrong, James loses his temper and releases it by lashing out at a green-haired psychopath.





	Not You

Lounging on their shared bed, James waited for RG to get back from a night out with the squad. He stayed at home, not being much of a party person, and worked on some plans that RG’s friend Wade asked him to look over and edit. He couldn’t focus, though. Him and RG’s first anniversary was coming up and he had to plan something nice, something special for his precious girl. His phone ringing snapped him out of his reverie as he saw Frost’s name on his screen. “Hey, Frost. What is it?” he asked. His blood ran cold when he heard the sound of Caela yelling at J to drive faster in the background.

“James,” Frosty started, “there was an incident. RG got hurt. Badly. You need to meet us at Gotham Memorial, now.” Frost ended the call, leaving James frozen in shock. Pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a green jacket, and some converse, James got into his car and sped to the hospital, ignoring that feeling in the back of his mind.

Bursting through the doors of the emergency room, he saw a blur of green in one of the isolation rooms. RG wasn’t there, but Frost, Caela, and J were. Frost walked up to him. “James, I’m sorry. She…. She got shot. We made it here just in time for them to take her to the operating room but they don’t know how much damage the bullet cause. She may not make it through the night.” Frost sounded genuinely sorry for the skinny bloke standing in front of him. James took in the room, looking at Frost to Caela then letting his eyes rest on J. Rage filled his heart as he saw red. Grabbing J by the collar of his shirt, James slammed him into the wall.

“You son of a bitch!” James screamed, his fists clenched tightly in the burgundy fabric. “You said you would protect her! You promised! AND NOW SHE’S CURRENTLY GETTING A BULLET REMOVED FROM HER CHEST AND YOU’RE STANDING HERE WITHOUT A SCRATCH ON YOU!” James pulled the man away from the wall, stepping back and punching him square in the face. “YOU BETTER FUCKING MAKE SURE SHE GETS OUT OF THAT ROOM ALIVE, J! CAUSE SHE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT AND IF I LOSE HER, IT’S JUST MORE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!”

J looked up at James from his position on the floor, blood dripping out of his nose and a bruise forming around his left eye. “I’m sorry,” he replied, his icy blue gaze staring into James’s raging brown eyes. “But there was nothing I could do. He had his gun drawn and loaded before I had a chance to get across the club. I tried. I really did.”

James was about to reply when Caela put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s not worth it, James.” His muscles relaxed slightly as he looked down at the man on the floor.

“I don’t want you to come into her room as long as I’m here, do you hear me?”

J growled at the James’s commanding and accusatory tone, but tensely nodded his head as the other man stalked out of the room.

After sitting in that waiting room for what seemed like days, a nurse walked up to him. “James Noble?” she asked, looked at the tired man in the chair. He nodded and she continued, “Your girlfriend is out of surgery now. They have her in room 629 if you’d like to see her now.”

James stood and turned back at the nurse. “Thank you. Oh, could you do one thing for me? That man who has bright green hair? Don’t let him into her room. He’ll stress us out more than she needs right now.” The nurse nodded and James walked over to the elevator, pressing the button labeled “6” and fidgeted with the items in his pockets before stepping out of the elevator and headed down the corridor towards RG’s room.

Stepping through the doorway, his stomach dropped and his face flushed at the sight of her. She was pale, almost as pale as J, and she had IVs going into her arms. A tube was breathing for her and she had never looked more vulnerable and lifeless. A sob lodged itself in his throat as he sat next to her bed, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I’m so sorry, love. I’m so, so sorry. Please, if you can hear me, fight. You’ve always been a fighter, ignoring the rules and choosing your own path. Just please, RG, do this for me. We had so much left to do,” James’s words trailed off when she didn’t move. He threw his arm onto the bed, sobbing into the bedclothes as he pleaded with her to come back.

From the doorway, Caela watched on with tears in her eyes. She made Frost and J wait in the waiting room since James was already going through so much and his snapping wouldn’t be received well if it happened again. She lowered her head as she walked away, giving the couple some privacy and praying to whatever deity that was listening that her little bird would make it out alive.


End file.
